1. Field
The inventive concept relates to a method of fabricating a capacitor and to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device including a capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor devices become more highly integrated, the footprint of capacitors of the devices becomes smaller and yet the capacitors still must provide a high capacitance. One way in which a capacitor having a small footprint can nonetheless provide a high capacity is for the capacitor to have a high aspect ratio (a high ratio of height to width). In this respect, a capacitor having sides that are vertical (perpendicular) with respect to a substrate, on which the capacitor is formed, is desirable because the height of a capacitor is maximal when the sides of the capacitor are vertical.
Typically, a capacitor of a semiconductor device is fabricated by forming a mold layer of an oxide on a substrate, forming an opening in the mold layer, and then forming a storage electrode along the sides of the opening. However, the process used to at least initially form the opening in the mold layer often leaves the opening without vertical sides. In particular, the higher the aspect ratio of the opening, the more difficult it is to form vertical sidewalls that define the sides of the opening.